


Hades and Hecate - Best Friends of the Underworld

by Fan1BellaSwan



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos' Dad - Freeform, Evie's Dad, F/M, Freddie's Mom, Gil's Mom, Jay's Mom, Mal's Dad, Original Character's Dad, Original Character's Mom, Uma's Dad, harry's mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 08:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan1BellaSwan/pseuds/Fan1BellaSwan
Summary: What the title says.





	Hades and Hecate - Best Friends of the Underworld

Hades had other businesses to do now that he was out of the Isle. He shockingly found out after reading the people's aura that he had other four children. 

He didn't know how to tell Mal. He could lose his daughter. Or his other children could end up hating him.

Because Hades had children who were like family already. Evie, Carlos and Uma were his kids too. His flings with the Evil Queen, Ursula and Cruella de Vil in order to spite Maleficent, resulted in having more children. 

He also had another son. Henry. Who came with his fling with Queen of Hearts. The woman had taken a divorce with King of Hearts, years before it. The Prince of Hearts had made friends with the other VKs, his gang joining the VKs their age. 

He eventually told them. They reacted equally shocked. Mal's eyes glowed deadly green with smoke coming from her nostrils but kept it cool. After yelling at him for an hour, she broke down to tears and her siblings hugged her. 

After that, Hades hugged his daughters and his sons. Evie cried, holding onto him. Uma kept a firm grip on him with watering eyes, but didn't cry. Carlos smiled like Christmas came earlier while Henry hugged him with content. 

After some weeks, the children of male villains and his children's friends started being jealous. Jay spent time only with his girlfriend Lonnie. While Harry and Gil spent time with princesses Audrey and Sarah, their girlfriends too. Freddie and Scarlett would only be seen together. 

Their friendship had a rocky argument. The children who didn't know their mother made them fight with his children. He was angry but he could sympathize. They needed affection. Even if Freddie Facilier had Dr. Facilier, who was one of the best parents on that island, desired to know about her mother. Facilier wouldn't tell her. Even if Celia knew that her mother was Yzma. 

A smoke appeared that day and there stood Hecate. Goddess of Magic and the one and only best friend of Hades. And his niece too but that's just a detail. 

Hecate revealed that she was their mother. After telling her that that was impossible since she wasn't on the Isle, she smirked and told them that no barrier stopped her powers since she was magic itself. 

So Harry, Jay, Freddie, Gil and Scarlett, Scar's daughter, finally found their mother.

**Author's Note:**

> For those wondering how Hecate is mother of these five it's simple. 
> 
> In my mind, Mal, Evie, Uma, Harry, Gil, Jay are 18. Scarlett and Carlos are 16. Freddie and Henry are 17. 
> 
> Hecate was the goddess of magic and could have her pregnancy last even one hour. 
> 
> That's how she had Jay and Harry. They are only 4 months apart. While Gil is 6 months younger than Harry and 10 months younger than Jay.


End file.
